The Mysteries of Magic
by King of Spears
Summary: In a world divided between guilds and militaries, love and darkness, one young mage will give his all on his quest to discover his purpose in life. Whether its demons, dragons, immortals, or even the Gods in his way, he'll never give up and never go back on his word. It's his way of the mage!


**Chapter One- Genesis and Reclamation**

This chapter is a re-write of the first two. I felt as if the first chapter was way too information-heavy, as well as restricting to what I want to do with the plot. So I just decided to start fresh, and this is what happened! I hope you guys enjoy!

I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail or anything to do with them. I do own some Naruto DVDs that I bought when I was 13, but I don't think that counts.

"Human Speaking"

'Human Thinking'

 **"Dragon/God/Demon Speaking"**

 **'Dragon/God/Demon Thinking'**

 **Hundreds of Years Ago**

The world was in chaos.

Deserts enveloped the land, forming a wasteland that wreaked of death.

Fires blazed perpetually, as if the world had become Hell.

The waves, no, tsunamis of the sea rose to catastrophic heights, crashing down on those unfortunate enough to be in their trajectory.

Volcanoes erupted continuously, setting off cataclysm after cataclysm of lava-filled death.

Intense steam filled the atmosphere, making breathing an arduous task.

The only substance that fell from the clouds burned all those who were caught in the perpetual acid rain, burning its victims from the inside out.

Insects swarmed like vultures, feasting on the flesh of the rotting beasts and humans.

Lightning bolts crashed and incinerated, only leaving behind inky remains of what was once flesh.

Adding to all of this mayhem was the onslaught raining down from the sky, as blood-tinted hurricanes and tornadoes ravaged throughout, leaving nothing but mayhem in their wake.

There are many possible explanations for this apocalyptic setting. Zombies have infested the living. Crab People have begun their infiltration of the surface world. Donald Trump became President of the United States of America. Fortunately, it wasn't any of those scenarios, but it was probably worse.

The **Juubi** **,** also known as **"The Ten-Tailed, One-Eyed God** ," was rampaging and obliterating all in its path.

It seemed as if all hope was lost until _he_ appeared. **Hagoromo Otsutsuki** , the future "God of Magic" and founder of **_Magic Sect_** , was that he. Hagoromo seemed to appear from the heavens, and he binded the Juubi with adamantine chains, then blast the monstrosity with what looked like continuous gravitational pushes. These gravitational powers of his came from the **Rinnegan** , his incredibly powerful eye magic.

He was not alone, as his brother **Hamura** was there to aid him, appearing beside Hagoromo, his **Tenseigan** blazing, in a cyan-colored cloak of magical aura, armed with glowing cyan spheres rotating behind him. Hamura reinforced the binds holding the Juubi with chains of his own, and then, began to barrage the Juubi with the floating orbs.

However, this was not enough to contain the primordial threat, and the Juubi escaped its chains. A fierce battle then commenced between the Juubi and the Otsutsuki brothers, and it lasted for seven days and seven nights. What Hagoromo and Hamura lacked in power, they made up for in skill, teamwork, and ingenuity. Whenever they would run low on power, Hagoromo seemed to gain it right back, as if he was absorbing the energy of the planet itself, and somehow transfer some of the power to his brother.

Together, they were able to entrap the Juubi in a massive sphere of Earth that neared the Earth's own size, and he did something nobody saw coming. He sealed the Juubi _inside_ of himself. They had the chance to kill the primordial being, and it was within their power, however Hagoromo's connection to nature and the very essence of the planet through Sage techniques was unmatched, and he knew that death is never permanent for a being such as the Juubi. Sealing it inside himself seemed to be the best choice for now. He and Hamura could deal with all of this later.

 **100 Years Later**

Ever since his defeat of the Juubi, Hagoromo had made the most out of this life. He was hailed as a hero, savior, and God, although he always protested the last one. Strangely enough, no one gave his brother any credit for aiding in defeating the Juubi. Poor Hamura.

He was given the nicknames " **Merlin** _," "_ The God of Magic," and the "Sage Mage." He spread magic to many of the humans on Earth through Magic Sect. Although, he did regret that he had not visited his brother Hamura as often as he should have. They had not seen each other since the birth of Hamura's youngest child a few decades ago. In fact, neither of them had seen their mother since before the Juubi's rampage. Strange.

Moving on, he had a wife he adored, had two children with, and lived a long and happy life with. His sons Indra and Asura were destined for huge futures from the moment they came into the world, even if Asura had a sort of _rough_ start.

Rough as in he absolutely _sucked_ at nearly everything involving magic.

Indra was a natural, but Asura... he worked his ass off to get to the point where he was his brother's equal in every way, becoming a man worthy of leading the Magic Sect. Hopefully, Indra would help him out in this arduous endeavor, as he had always been the glowing moon to Asura's sun, the yin to his brother's yang.

After all, it takes more than just love to learn the secrets of magic; there are two sides to every coin, aren't there?

 **October, X767**

The continent of **Alakitasia** was cut from a different cloth than the other major continent of **Earth Land** , **Ishgar**. Alakitasia was more monolithic than the island-rich Ishgar, and it consisted of four major countries and numerous minor ones. Each country was led by a grand commander of mages known as the **Shadow** , and each nation had military forces made up of enlisted mages who occupied the many military bases that were scattered across the country, with a main military base located in the capital city of each country.

These four great nations were **Fire Country** , with its capital being **Leaf Village** , **Earth Country** , with its capital known as **Stone Town** , **Lightning Country** , with its capital based in **Cloud City** , and **Water Country** , with its capital located on the tropical **Mist Island**.

In each country, councils made up of elected officials handled civilian matters, as only ten percent of the people in the world had an active magic core and circulatory system, and the Shadows, along with their own advisory councils, focused more on the military than anything else. Nevertheless, it was still the country's Shadow that approved all of the significant decisions. Just thinking about all of that paperwork can give even the bravest man nightmares.

The five great nations of Alakitasia had been in constant war and enmity for hundreds of years. About two years ago, the **Ninth Great Alakitasian War** concluded, with Fire Country's Leaf Village once again coming out on top. The "star" of this war, if that term is anywhere near appropriate, was **Minato Namikaze** of Leaf Town, as he became a hero unsurpassed for his comrades and a bogeyman for his foes.

Minato was a tall man with peach-colored skin, spiky blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and delicate facial features.

He gained the nickname "Yellow Flash" for his usage of the **Hiraishin** **(Flying Thunder God)** space/time magic first developed by the first Fire Shadow, **Tobirama Senju** , as well as his usage of the lost magic, **Lightning God Slaying Magic**.

For his efforts in the war, the Eleventh Fire Shadow **Hiruzen Sarutobi** **, known for his great intellect and magical prowess,** named Minato the Twelfth Fire Shadow sue to his bravery, skill in battle, wisdom, and good moral character. Hiruzen was a man who was a bit on the short side and had spiked gray hair with a small goatee on his chin, as well as wrinkles underneath his eyes.

That same year, he married his longtime girlfriend **Kushina Uzumaki** who was an exceptionally powerful mage in her own right. Kushina was a beautiful woman of average height with fair skin, violet eyes, and _fierce_ , long red hair.

Kushina hailed from the near extinct Uzumaki Clan of **Whirlpool Country** that was annihalated in between the Eighth and Ninth Wars. She was an advanced user of **Spiral Magic** (spirals the magic attack to allow for a drilling/grinding effect of sorts), **Chain Magic** , and Seal Magic. She was also quite gifted with a sword, and perverts all over Fire Country could attest to that.

Leaf Town was also very well known for being the home of many prominent clans.

The stoic, yet proud **Fugaku Uchiha** headed the exalted **Uchiha** clan, as well as the village's police force. Fugaku had tan skin, shoulder-length dark brown hair, and onyx eyes with deep tear troughs underneath them. The Uchiha Clan was widely renowned for their usage of the **Sharingan** , a hereditary eye magic that could predict and copy the moves of the opponents the users of the eye faces, as well as place illusions

The elegant and regal, yet deadly **Hyuuga** Clan of the all seeing eyes was led by the prim and proper **Hiashi Hyuuga**. Hiashi has long brown hair, noble facial features, and featureless white eyes, a characteristic of his clan's eye magic, the **Byakugan** , eyes that can see in three hundred and sixty degrees and through solid objects, even able to the organs and magic systems of humans!

The bold and wild **Tsume Inuzuka** was the Alpha of the feral and ferocious **Inuzuka** Clan. The Inuzuka leader had animalistic facial features, with untamed brown hair, slit pupils, and elongated canines. She also had the red "fang" markings on each of her cheeks that were characteristic of all Inuzuka Clan members.

The former Fire Shadow, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was current head of the **Sarutobi** Clan.

The **Yamanaka** , **Nara** , and **Akimichi** Clans that made up the infamous "Ino-Shika-Cho" formation were lead by the calm and perceptive **Inoichi Yamanaka** , the lazy, yet erudite **Shikaku Nara** , and the imposing, yet gentle (when not in battle, that is) **Choza Akimichi** respectively.

Inoichi was a tall man with blue-green eyes and ash blonde hair that was spiky on top and ended in a long ponytail in the back. Shikaku was a man of more average height, with spiky black hair tied up in a ponytail, but it was the two scars that went across the right side of his face that distinguished him from most of the Nara clansmen. Choza was a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks, the last of which were very common among his clan.

The logical, insect-magic using **Aburame** Clan led by the stoic **Shibi Aburame** also resided in Leaf Town. Shibi was tall man with short, spiky black hair and a moustache that was covered by the outfit he wore.

These clan heads, with the addition of Kushina, served as the **Military Council** of Leaf Town.

Two years after Minato and Kushina were married, Kushina gave to a baby boy, and the boy was named Naruto after the maelstrom he was sure to be. _No one_ knew how much of a **euphemism** the word "Maelstrom" would be for Naruto…

 **Leaf Town, Present (November, X774)**

Sitting on the balcony of a pleasant looking two-story house with his feet hanging over the ledge was a boy who looked to be around six, maybe seven years old. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and black shorts, and he had lightly tanned white skin with a rounded face, sunshine blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and three whisker-like scars on each cheek. This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was bored. Scratch that. _Really_ bored.

There was literally nothing for him to do at the moment. He was seven, now, and that meant he was getting older, and old people have to do stuff, _you know_?

He wasn't allowed to practice his magic anymore without any supervision, especially so after the "Ramen Accident."

He also had no money to buy anything from the shopping mall because he _kind of, sort of_ lost his wallet a couple days ago, and he had no one to talk to because they were all so busy!

His dad was always at the office, so he seldom saw him in person anyways... although he did use a solid type of **Though Projection Magic** known as **Duplication Magic** to make a solid clone to fill in for him at home sometimes, but that's beside the point.

His mom was out with some of the other married female mages; she'd asked him if he wanted to go, but it was only going to be girls there, and he was a man, and a manly man at that!

His uncle **Jiraiya** , an eccentric and large man with long, spiky white hair distinguished by his red kabuki-paint lines going down from his eyes, was renowned all over Alakitasia as one of the " **Legendary Three** " and the "Toad Sage," but was never really in town anyways, and if he was, he spent all of his time doing "research" at the local hot springs. How do you even _do_ research in a freaking hot springs? But whatever he did, it must have been _crazy_ dangerous, because he always came back bruised all over.

Old Man Sarutobi, the Eleventh Fire Shadow, was free sometimes, but he was in the office with his dad today. He always told the best stories. However, some of them were pretty out there. As if there are _really_ such things as Demons and Dragons!

His "big bro" **Kakashi Hatake** , a young man with gravity defying silver hair, a lazy demeanor, a mask swathing the lower half of his face, and an eye patch covering his left eye, was usually around to train with him or, at least, hang out with him, even though he always arrived two hours after he said he would. But today, he was on an important mission outside of Leaf Village, and his dad said Kakashi wouldn't come back for at least a few more weeks.

He could spar with that _bastard_ Sasuke… Nope, he was not doing that today. He was not in the mood to hear the Uchiha boy's bragging about how his future "pink-eye" would make him invincible or how much more _awesome_ his older brother was than anyone he'd ever knew. Naruto firmly believed that either Sasuke forgot his dad was the Fire Shadow, or he just _really_ idolized his brother.

Even his best friends were off doing stuff without him! Shikamaru Nara was off watching clouds somewhere (he didn't know how somebody could stay in one place for so long!), and Choji Akimichi was training in his clan's magic techniques with his dad. Kiba Inuzuka couldn't do anything with him today because he was grounded for pranking Old Man Homura's house with him.

He didn't get in any trouble due to the prank, though, because he was so _freaking_ awesome! That, and his mom wasn't a fan of the elderly man's tirades on how mages these days couldn't compare with those of his day. She really could not care any less that his whole estate was littered with rolls of toilet paper.

Thinking about his recent string of pranks brought a small smile to his face. What other six year old could truthfully say that he or she dyed all of the Hyuuga Clan's laundry pink, glued cat-ears on the heads of all the Inuzukas, placed fake bugs all over the meat market in the shopping district, and replaced the words "Twelfth Fire Shadow" on the back of his father's haori with "Man Who Gets Weekly Pedicures?" And that was all in ONE week.

Its pretty safe to say that his parents grounded him for the entire month, but after using the good old "Puppy Dog Eyes" technique that his father could _not_ resist, he was off scot-free. Did he mention he was awesome?

Like a bulb flashing to life, an idea burst into his mind.

Today, he, Naruto Uzumaki, would pull the greatest prank Leaf Town had ever seen in its hundreds of years of existence. Today, he was going to paint the faces of the **Grand Fire Shadow Monument**.

The Grand Fire Shadow Monument was an absolutely massive mountainside that displayed the stone faces of all twelve Fire Shadows, from Lord First, Tobirama Senju, to Lord Twelfth, his dad, Minato Namikaze.

The stone faces were considered the pride and joy, as well as the heart, of Leaf Town, and he was going to crap all over it!

He grabbed his buckets of paint and leapt off of the ledge and towards the monument, with a skip in his step, passing through all of the different districts the town had to offer. But to his dismay, he heard everyone speaking about him in hushed tones, and the bright smile plastered to his face began to diminish a little.

"There he is… that _boy_. I wonder what despicable delinquency he'll commit next?"

"I know he is Lord Minato's child, but enough is enough! He should just stay locked up in his home. Better than out here with us people who actually contribute something to society…"

"I bet Lord Minato and Lady Kushina are quite disappointed in this one. Why couldn't he be more like them?"

"Mommy, why are they all-" "Hush dear… stay away from him. He's a bad influence."

"Hah, there he is! I can't wait to see what the kid pulls next! Remember what he did to the Hyuuga? Classic!" "I liked what he did to Lord Minato's cloak better; man's too pretty for his own good, I tell 'ya!"

At least _some_ people understood his greatness! The things everyone else said though… Naruto grit his teeth, and pushed all of those negative thoughts to the back of his mind and doubled his focus to the task at hand.

He had a mountain to paint!

Now, you must be thinking, "Why would all of these people say such things about him? He's just a little mischievous, right?" But the fact of matter was that he was more than just a simple prankster.

Due to Naruto's humongous magical reserves, he had a lot of trouble keeping it all in check, particularly so when he was in a heightened emotional state.

As a newborn, Naruto's potent magical power would sometimes leak out of his body and cause small fires or knock over appliances. The Namikaze household went through twenty-eight different lamps that first year, what with the constant wisps of magic either knocking them over or causing them to implode.

Later down the line, when he was four years old, Naruto became incredibly furious with a group of bullies for tormenting a young girl who had those weird white eyes similar to the ones a lot of other people in his village had, and went into a blind rage, his magical power swirling around him.

He woke up almost a month later in the hospital, his whisker-like scars now adorned to his face. He learned that his magic had almost maimed the bullies _and_ himself before his father had appeared to knock Naruto out of his trance.

He was pretty down in the dumps after that, and he had tried to stay away from _everybody_ after what he did. Strangely enough, it took a stern lecture from the usually jovial Jiraiya of all people in order to break him out of his slump, but the damage had still been done.

Since then, Naruto's parents have been excessively worried for his safety, as well as the welfare of those around him, and have tried to severely limit his social interaction. While he did make friends with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Sasuke (kind of), he was still kept on a pretty tight leash near anyone else.

Nevertheless, he had become an expert in sneaking out of the house by age five, so his parents decided to instead focus on training him to control his immense magical power about a year ago.

Naruto was so _excited_ to finally get the chance to become a mage like their parents were. With magic at his disposal, he was going to become the greatest mage ever and become the greatest Fire Shadow ever, as well, and then, everyone would respect him as Naruto Uzumaki and not just some brat or the Fire Shadow's son!

However, mage training wasn't _exactly_ what his parents had in mind for Naruto just yet.

All his parents allowed him to do were some "stupid" control exercises like balancing leaves on his forehead or his fingers. After almost a year of practicing, he still hadn't gotten it completely down, while the average mage was apparently able to do it after only a few months. Darn his stupidly large and unstable magical reserves!

He had _still_ not learned any spells, even after months of begging his parents and Kakashi, and although they did teach him a solid amount of hand-to-hand combat and the theories behind magic usage, it just wasn't enough.

He wanted to blow stuff up! Of course, he couldn't tell his parents that because it would give them even _more_ reasons to delay his training, but it was still true.

His parents _did_ promise him, though, that when he was able to stick all ten leaves on his fingers plus five on his face, they would start teaching him "real" magic. So far, he was able to get the leaves to stick onto all of his fingers, but he just couldn't get all five to stay on his face at the same time. It was infuriating sometimes, _you know_!

Surprisingly, his saving grace came from the recently returned Jiraiya, as the Toad Sage taught Naruto a small fire spell that he was surprisingly able to use after a few tries.

In fact, it was practicing this exact spell that triggered the aforementioned "Ramen Incident." All that can be said about what happened that day was that Naruto did not want to wait the entire three minutes for his bowl of instant ramen to cook, so he took it into his own hands, and lit a fire underneath the bowl.

Because the ramen _still_ wasn't heating up quickly enough even with the fire spell, he decided to push a _little_ more power into the spell so the whole process would expedite, but that did not go exactly according to plan…

An apt comparison to describe what Naruto essentially did would be someone pouring an entire tub, filled to the brim, of scalding hot water into a paper funnel, resulting in the funnel breaking down, and the water splashing all over the place. Now, replace that water with fire, and that is precisely what Naruto did.

He set the entire house on _fire_.

Thank goodness his mother arrived in time to wash away the fire with a large water spell before anyone was seriously hurt, but not soon enough so that news of what he did failed to spread like wildfire throughout Leaf Town. Everything was blown up _way_ out of proportion too!

He did not set the whole _block_ on fire, nor did he start the fire to show off how much stronger his "Will of Fire" was than everybody else's. Where do people even think of this stuff? He just wanted some ramen. Can you really fault him for that?

Come to think about it, he was still not supposed to be anywhere without supervision because of that. Huh, maybe that's why his mom wanted him to stay with her… _Oops_?

With the base of the mountain coming into view, Naruto picked up his speed, redoubling his efforts in making it to the monument. After running up the steps to the top of the mountain, Naruto dropped the paint buckets and took a moment to rest and regain his energy after sprinting up the network of stairways that brought him to the top.

Standing on top of the two-kilometer tall mountain iconic to Leaf Town, Naruto was able to see past the town and into the lush forests of Fire Country. Seeing the whole town from this vantage point reminded Naruto of the first time he had seen this breathtaking view just a few weeks ago…

 **Flashback to July X774**

Naruto had not been happy. His father had to use a duplicate for dinner, _again_. He understood that his dad was the Fire Shadow and all, but he could tell that his mother did not appreciate the clone poofing away all of a sudden, leaving all the dishes broken on the ground.

Of course, Kushina would get back at Minato for this later (she always did), but it right pissed Naruto off when he saw the melancholic look on her face. He raced off, tendrils of magical power permeating the air around him, towards the Capitol building located in the center of town to give his dad a piece of his mind.

Nothing set him off more than seeing his precious people sad, not if he had anything to say about it. He would do anything for those he held dear!

He kicked open the doors of his father's office… only to find his dad fast asleep, using the piles of paperwork as a pillow. This was only a minor setback for Naruto though, and he slammed his fists on Minato's cluttered desk and shouted, "Wake up!"

Minato shot out of his seat and into a battle position, materializing one of his infamous three pronged kunai knives into his hand, only relaxing his stance when he saw that it was his son coming to visit him.

"Naruto! How nice of you to-," started Minato before Naruto cut him off.

"Stuff it, _old man_ , I'm mad at you! Your clone thing disappeared and made Mom sad! How could you? Why can't you just come home for dinner in person just _once_ …" Minato looked calm as Naruto continued to rant, and when the boy finally stopped talking, he calmly responded,

"First off, _old man_? We both know I don't look anywhere _near_ old. Second, tell me this, why exactly are you so mad that I dismayed your mother?"

Naruto paused at Minato's words, his face morphing into a contemplative pout. His cheeks started to flush at his thoughts, and after some more deliberation, he finally responded to his father's question.

"It's because she's my mom. She's one of the people I love, and I'd do anything for her! It's not just her, but you too! There's also Kakashi, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Jiraiya, the Old Man, and even that duck butt Sasuke! Even though I'm just a kid, and I'm not really strong or anything, and if anything, I'm really weak… but that doesn't mean that I won't do _everything_ to protect you guys!"

Minato stared at his son pensively for a few seconds, and then he started chucking and said,

"You really take after her, don't you? No, you're just like the both of us, huh? Hey, Naruto? I want to show you something."

Naruto looked at his father and his now outstretched hand curiously, and then smiled his brightest smile, grasped on to the hand, and said,

"Well, I'm your son, aren't I? Now let's go!"

In a yellow flash, they left his office and instantaneously arrived on top of the mountain. Naruto gasped excitedly and said,

"Woah! You can see _everything_ from up here! Are we allowed up here?"

Minato grinned at his son's evident delight at being so far up, placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and then knelt beside him and said,

"Well, I am the Fire Shadow, so my job does come with a few perks… and besides, when have the rules ever stopped you from doing something?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly at that last comment as Minato continued speaking.

"Just like you said that you would do anything to protect those that you deem precious to you, I will also do anything to protect those that are precious to me. As the Fire Shadow, my list of people I want to protect extends _beyond_ just you, our family, and my friends to _everyone_ in Leaf Town and in Fire Country, whether they are a member of the military or a regular civilian."

Minato raised out his right arm and swept it across his body towards the expanse of Leaf Town in front of him, and continued,

"I am responsible for their lives and overall wellbeing of _everyone_ in the entire country, and I'll be damned if I don't work as hard as I can to make sure that no lives are lost because I did not give my all or took a shortcut!

I know that sometimes you feel consumed by the pressures of living up to the expectations everyone has of you to be like me and your mom, as well as the dejection you feel when people look away from you or whisper on the streets about you because of the struggles you have in controlling all of your magical power, but always remember to never give up!"

Minato kneeled down to face his son at eye level, while saying,

"I _know_ that one day the entire country will see you for who you truly are like you always yell out when you're running around town. Not just my son or a troublemaker, but a powerful mage in his own right and in his own way!

Before, you said that you're not strong, but that's where you're wrong, Naruto! I believe that caring for and protecting those dear to you is how you become strong, and while you definitely lack the control you need to become a powerful mage _right now_ , your drive to defend your love ones will make you infinitely stronger than you can ever be from the most brutal training and studying.

I believe in you, Naruto. As you pointed out, you're my son, remember?"

At this point, Naruto was shaking in his spot, trying not to burst out into tears. He wiped his face with his forearms and exclaimed,

"Dad… I promise that I'll do whatever I can to protect my precious people, and I'll never give up on that! I'll never give up, and I'll never go back on my word!"

Naruto took his father's knife from his hand and slightly pierced his hand to draw blood, and then continued to say,

"I vow on my blood that _this_ will be my way of the mage. You can always count on me… _old man_."

Minato smiled down at his son, and ruffled the hair that was so much like his own, and he said amusingly,

"All right then, _brat_ , see if I teach you that Duplication spell you say you hate, but secretly want to learn _so_ badly. I guess that all of that pestering to begin teaching you "real magic" was a lie, huh…"

In a flash, the father-son duo returned home with Naruto continuously chanting about teaching him the spell, neither of them expecting to feel the wrath of the S-Class Mage once nicknamed "The Red Hot-Blooded Habañero" upon their arrival.

 **Flashback End**

Thinking about the way his mom terrorized him and his dad after getting back that night almost made him gain second thoughts about going through with the prank. Too bad he never gave up, so folding now was _not_ an option.

He would become a great mage that everyone looked up to, and he would get everyone to see him for _him_ and not the prankster son of Minato and Kushina! If anything, these pranks were training for the missions he would take when he became an official mage…

Never mind all that, he had some stone faces to deface!

 **Two Hours Later**

Mission accomplished! He was able to successfully paint all of the mountain's stone faces, as well as evade all of the Mages that chased after him in order to rein him in and bring him to the Fire Shadow.

Naruto had to smile at his pranking genius. Lord First Tobirama Senju's face was now with tears streaming down the sides and nose. Lord Seventh Shikarama Nara's face contained the words "six" and "months" in order to display the fact that he only served as Fire Shadow for six months because he was to lazy to do the paper work and ended up passing on the position as fast he possibly could. There was also Lord Tenth Hiroyoshi Senju's face, now complete with a set of painted wrinkles and painted old man's beard, to show that he was the oldest Fire Shadow to leave office, as he served for almost eighty years (from twenty-one to ninety-seven when he passed away).

Perhaps his favorite paint job was the one he gave to his dad's bust, as the paint made it seem like the delicately featured man had gone the distance with make-up.

He was so focused on admiring his handiwork and his great fortune in escaping the mages sent after him that he did not notice the yellow flash and menacing aura permeating from the two bodies he just bumped into. He looked up and paled at the sight.

Spiky sunshine blonde hair much like himself and levitating, long red hair? Check.

A pair of calm crystal blue eyes and raging violet ones? _Also_ check.

"Na-Ru-To!" The stern and authoritative voices he was oh so used too? _Again_ , check.

 _Shit_.

 **End Introduction**

 **Character Stats and Rankings:**

 **Stat Categories** : Magic Supply (X/10), Spell Repertoire and Skill (X/10), Magic Distinctiveness and Uniqueness (X/10), Strength (X/10), Speed (X/10), Stamina (X/10), Intelligence (X/10), Fighting Technique (X/10), Magical Power (X/10), Control (X/10).

 **Rankings** : 0-40: Unranked, 41-55: C-Class, 56-65: B-Class, 66-75: A-Class, 76-85: S-Class, 86-95: SS-Class, 96-100: OP

Magic Supply is the amount of magical energy they have in their magical core and circulatory system.

Spell Repertoire and Skill is the number of spells they have and how efficiently they use them.

Magic Distinctiveness and Uniqueness is a ranking of how unique and/or rare someone's magic is. Lost Magic and Magic that is incredibly difficult to learn get higher rankings in comparison to magic skills that are more generic.

Strength is physical strength, which can include magical enhancement.

Speed is physical speed, which can include magical enhancement.

Stamina is someone's ability to endure and keep on going, staving off fatigue. This is reliant on both size of magical reserves and physical conditioning.

Intelligence is a combination of one's wisdom, tactical thinking, overall base of knowledge.

Fighting Technique is someone's ability in physical combat, including hand-to-hand, swords and weapons play, mid-battle strategy, and even usage of possible physical enhancements.

Magical Power is the strength and potency of one's magic. The stronger the magical power, the stronger the spells that mage uses. If two mages use the exact same spell on each other, and the two spells clash, the user with stronger magical power would win the clash. High magical power is also a means for intimidating other mages.

Control is one's ability to efficiently use their magic in the appropriate amounts. Mages with high control are able to economically manage their reserves, and "get the most bang for their buck," if you will. Those with low control are at risk for harming themselves as well as others when they use their magic through the usage of either too much or too little magical energy.

 **Character Stats** : The numbers next to each character's name are representative of the ranking I ordained them to have for the moment, and they go in the order of the categories given above. There are not enough feats for Zeref for me to really say anything, but I'll have his rankings out one day!

Merlin: 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 9, 10, 10: **99; OP**.

Hamura: 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 10, 10: **98; OP**.

Minato: 9, 10, 10, 8, 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9: **92; SS-Class**.

Hiruzen: 8, 10, 6, 8, 8, 7, 10, 10, 9, 9: **85; S-Class**.

Kushina: 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 8, 8, 9, 7: **84; S-Class**.

Fugaku: 7, 8, 8, 7, 8, 7, 7, 8, 7, 8: **75; A-Class**.

Hiashi: 6, 7, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 10, 6, 10: **75; A-Class**.

Tsume: 7, 6, 7, 8, 9, 9, 6, 8, 6, 7: **73** **; A-Class**.

Choza: 7, 6, 7, 10, 5, 5, 7, 8, 6, 8: **69; A-Class**.

Shikaku: 6, 7, 6, 5, 5, 6, 10, 8, 6, 9: **68; A-Class**.

Inoichi: 6, 6, 7, 5, 6, 6, 9, 7, 6, 9: **66; A-Class**.

Shibi: 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 9, 7, 6, 8: **66; A-Class**.

Kakashi: 8, 10, 7, 7, 9, 7, 8, 8, 7, 9: **80** **; S-Class**.

Jiraiya: 10, 9, 7, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 9, 8: **86; SS-Class**.

Tobirama: 10, 9, 7, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 9, 10: **95; SS-Class**.

 **Alakitasia Population Information:**

Approximate Continental Population: **2,000,000**

Number of Known Mages: **120,000**

Fire Country Population (Military) (A-Rank+): 400,000 ( **21,000** ) ( **240** )

Lightning Country Population (Military) (A-Rank+): 370,000 ( **21,000** ) ( **225** )

Earth Country Population (Military) (A-Rank+): 385,000 ( **22,500** ) ( **220** )

Water Country Population (Military) (A-Rank+): 300,000 ( **17,500** ) ( **180** )

Est. Pop. Of Minor Nations (# of Legal Mages) (A-Rank+): 500,000 ( **26,000** ) ( **150** )

Estimated Number of Outlaws (Dark Mages) (A-Rank+): 50,000 ( **12,000** ) ( **100** )

That wraps up this _new_ introduction to this story. I should have brand new content coming up within the next few days so hang tight! There's going to be twists and turns, shock and awe, and a whole lot of content you won't want to miss. Please Review or PM me with questions, suggestions, comments, or concerns, and I'd be glad to get back with you!  


'Till next time.


End file.
